


Где мерцает свет любви // Where The Lovelight Gleams

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Light Angst, M/M, Married Characters, Military, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние тринадцать лет Стив и Баки говорили друг другу "Счастливого Рождества!" каждый год. Несколько лет они не были вместе, говоря это, но когда Баки уезжал в командировку, кроме одного года, когда его звонок был прерван начавшимися боевыми действиями, они желали Счастливого Рождества во время еженедельных звонков Баки.</p>
<p>Это был канун Рождества, и время, когда Баки должен был позвонить, прошло.</p>
<p>Худшего Рождества, чем то, в котором он не может поздравить мужа, Стив представить не мог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где мерцает свет любви // Where The Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where The Lovelight Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711681) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  1 часть из серии "25 дней фандома".
> 
> Мне просто было нужно кофейное ау с Рождеством.
> 
> **Комментарий автора (который просто капец как описывает эмоции переводчика):**
> 
> По дороге домой в машине слушала Рождественские песни и заплакала, услышав версию "I'll Be Home For Christmas" в исполнении восхитительного Фрэнка Синатры (свою любимую версию песни). И я сразу подумала о первом Рождестве Стива в 21 веке после пробуждения, когда никого не осталось из тех, кого он любил.  
> (Да, да, я знаю, что я схожу с ума, когда дело касается Стаки. Я всегда плачу над подобными вещами. Я немного плакса.)  
> Так что я немедленно съехала с дороги и написала другу смс: "Хочу написать фик с модерн!ау и скинни!Стивом, который грустит в канун Рождества, потому что в этом году Баки не приедет на праздники домой. Иииииии вот оно! Маленькая милая зарисовка!
> 
> **THE GREATEST THANK TO THE AUTHOR FOR WAITING FOR MY TRANSLATION! SORRY THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG**

Стив снова глянул в окно, тревожно качая ногой. С каждым разом снегопад становился все сильнее. Он бросил взгляд на часы, зная, что отвернется. Ему нужно было бежать на работу, а на холоде от бега вероятность получить приступ астмы была больше. Он посмотрел на дисплей компьютера, но картинка оставалась неизменной. Время разговора в скайпе с Баки прошло, но Стив не хотел пропустить звонок.

В конце концов, шел канун Рождества, и если была неделя, когда нельзя было пропускать звонки от Баки, то это была Рождественская неделя. Если он не мог быть с Баки дома, то он должен был хотя бы видеть его на экране и слушать его голос.

_— У меня плохие новости, — сказал Баки в начале ноября во время еженедельного скайп-разговора со Стивом — традиции, которую они соблюдали на протяжении года, что Баки был в Афганистане. — Мне продлили срок командировки._

_Сердце Стива пропустило удар._

_— Насколько? — спросил он тихим, грустным голосом. От возвращения домой Баки отделяли две недели._

_— До января, — Баки посмотрел на него извиняющимся взглядом, полным грусти._

_— До января?! — повторил Стив, чувствуя ком в горле. — Но… Но ты должен был вернуться через…_

_— Я знаю, Стиви, — мрачно кивнул Баки. — Это будет третье Рождество подряд. — Он, вздохнув, взъерошил волосы. — Я не собирался в две, идущих подряд, командировки, Стив. Прости меня. Я знаю, что обещал больше не пропускать праздник…_

_— Ты не виноват, — хрипло сказал Стив, видя боль в глаза Баки. Несмотря на плохое качество соединения, Стив мог сказать, как сильно переживал Барнс. — Я знаю, что это — твоя работа. Это не… — Стив замолчал и потряс головой. — Это не твоя вина, но это и неправильно, — просто сказал он. — Я провел десять Рождественских вечеров с тобой, а потом мы сыграли свадьбу, и за три года замужества я не провел ни одного праздника с моим мужем. Я, черт возьми, ненавижу это, Баки._

_Баки грустно улыбнулся._

_— Я знаю, Стиви. Но в январе я окончательно вернусь домой. Больше никакого Афганистана._

_Стив закатил глаза._

_— Пока они не решат войти в Ирак и снова послать тебя туда._

_— Нет, — твердо сказал Баки. — Пять командировок — это более чем достаточно. Если они захотят так сделать, я уйду в отставку. Я выполнил свое обязательство. Могу уйти с почетом в любое время, когда мне будет нужно, — он улыбнулся Стиву той улыбкой, от которой у того все теплело и замирало внутри, улыбкой, в которую тот был влюблен. — Я обещаю._

_Стив просто кивнул и сменил тему._

Стив посмотрел на часы, на снегопад и снова на экран компьютера, прежде чем с болью осознал, что Баки не собирается звонить. Во время всех отъездов Баки они не пропускали звонки, кроме того случая, когда бомба угодила в грузовик, который ехал перед машиной команды Баки, и тот остался там, следя за возможными угрозами. Стив не спал тогда два дня, после того как Баки рассказал о погибших в том взрыве, потому что среди тех людей мог оказаться и Барнс.

Сейчас Стив решил не ждать больше и идти на работу. Он выключил лэптоп и быстро натянул пальто, собираясь бежать и не поддаваться никаким страхам о том, почему Баки пропустил звонок.

~

Когда Стив добрался до кофейни, в которой работал, он споткнулся на пороге, руки в карманах уже судорожно тряслись, пока Наташа, владелица кафе, не щелкнула его, чтобы он стоял спокойно, и не достала из кармана его пальто ингалятор, который сунула ему в рот.

— Черт возьми, Роджерс, если ты тут помрешь, мне придется закрыться, пока не уберут твое тело, — проворчала она, когда он уселся на перевернутое ведро и пытался выровнять дыхание.

— П-прости, я… Я…

— Да, да, ночное свидание с другим мистером Роджерсом, — пробубнила Нат, и сердце Стива пропустило удар. Наверное, это отразилось на его лице, потому что она нахмурилась. — Что такое? Вы поссорились?

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, взглянул на ингалятор, который вертел в руках, и пожал плечами.

— Он не позвонил, — мягко сказал он, поднимая взгляд на Наташу. — Он не звонил только однажды, и в тот раз рядом с ним взорвался грузовик.

— Даже не думай о чем-то подобном, Роджерс, — твердо сказала Наташа. Она села рядом с ним и положила руку на его тощее запястье. — Джеймс в порядке, я уверена в этом.

Он посмотрел на ладонь, обхватывающую его запястье, и краем глаза увидел отблеск золота чуть ниже на руке.

— Я просто… — он сглотнул, смотря вверх и часто моргая, пытаясь избавиться от жжения в глазах. — Мы говорили всего лишь по полчаса каждую неделю, и это _канун Рождества_ , — он горестно вздохнул. — Наша третья годовщина была в октябре. Он не был дома на годовщину или просто в отпуске с того времени, как спустя две недели после свадьбы уехал. Я думал, мы, наконец, увидимся дома на Рождество, но мы даже не разговаривали на этой неделе, — Стив снова взглянул на нее. — Последние тринадцать лет я желал ему Счастливого Рождества каждый год, Наташа, но не на этот раз. Даже если он в порядке, я все равно… — он замолчал и прикусил губу, сдерживая слезы. Стив не хотел чересчур эмоционально реагировать на то, что не разговаривал с Баки, потому что ему повезло, что у него вообще был муж.

Наташа улыбнулась и взъерошила его волосы.

— Ты все равно скучаешь по мужу? Он — вся твоя семья? Поверь мне, Стив, тебе можно быть расстроенным, — нежно сказала она. — Я помню Рождественские вечера в одиночестве, знаешь, — сказала она, удивляя Стива. Она никогда не говорила о своем прошлом. — Рождество в одиночестве не ощущается Рождеством.

Он тряхнул головой и грустно улыбнулся:

— Да, это совсем не то.

— Но тебе повезло, — сказала Наташа, поднимаясь. Она взяла его за руку и с легкостью потянула его вверх. — Я знаю, что мы не твой муж, но завтра ты придешь к одиннадцати и будешь помогать нам готовить большой Рождественский ланч. Будем ты, я, Брюс, Клинт и Сэм. Отпразднуем Рождество у меня, — Стив благодарно улыбнулся ей, и Наташа потрепала его за щеку. — Семья — это не всегда родная кровь или документально подтвержденное родство.

Стив отвел взгляд и рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, Нат, — он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. — Если бы я не был замужем и у тебя не было бы папочки, я б обязательно женился на тебе, — поддразнил он, вспоминая давнюю шутку.

Наташа фыркнула.

— Давай закончим сегодняшнюю смену и пойдем к тебе, ты соберешь вещи и тогда сможешь остаться с нами. Если нам повезет, то лучший друг Брюса не вломится к нам, изображая Санту и оставляя везде дорогущую ненужную фигню.

Стив громко рассмеялся, зная, что она не шутит: он видел это зрелище в прошлом году.

— Звучит здорово, — сказал он, позволяя ей обвить его руку и увести из холла, чтобы они могли начать работать.

~

Они были предельно заняты этой ночью. Стив сосредоточился на обслуживании огромного количества клиентов, которых было много из-за последних минут Рождественских распродаж. Наплыв был, почти как вечером Дня благодарения или в Черную пятницу, думал Стив. Но все же они справлялись хорошо. Не было длинных очередей, Наташа и Клинт готовили напитки, а Стив стоял за кассой.

Они двигались настолько быстро, что Стив только-только положил деньги от клиента в кассу и двинулся дальше, когда тень следующего покупателя упала на прилавок.

— Здравствуйте, что я могу предложить вам? — автоматически спросил он, пытаясь разложить все монеты, которые держал.

И тогда это случилось.

— Знаете, — раздался странно знакомый голос, — не думаю, что то, что я хочу, есть в меню.

Стив подпрыгнул и рассыпал пенсы и четвертак, некоторые укатились далеко по полу, одна монетка даже угодила в раковину, в которой Наташа мыла кружки. Он знал, что она посмотрела на него, но ему было плевать, потому что, когда он поднял взгляд на говорящего с ним человека, он увидел яркие, _прекрасные_ глаза, которые были ему хорошо знакомы и сейчас светились весельем. Самодовольная улыбка играла на полных, известных Стиву лучше своих, розовых губах говорившего.

Стив не знал, как долго он стоял, замерев и открывая и закрывая рот, не в силах произнести ни звука, прежде чем Баки закатил глаза.

— Прекрасно. Решил сделать сюрприз и напугал тебя, — сказал он, поправляя рюкзак на спине. — Стив? Ты в ступоре сейчас, или что-то вроде того? — он помахал рукой перед лицом Стива, улыбаясь ярче, когда Стив выпал из оцепенения и инстинктивно схватил руку Баки, только чтобы окончательно убедиться, что Баки _действительно_ стоит перед ним.

— Твою мать! — всхлипнул Стив и выронил кружку, которую держал в руках. Та разбилась с громким звоном. — Баки!

Стив наконец рассмеялся, бросившись к прилавку с выпечкой, игнорируя назойливых клиентов, ожидающих своей очереди.

— Баки! — снова всхлипнул Стив, обрушиваясь на Баки, который выпустил сумку и обнял его. Стив не мог перестать скулить, пока Баки обнимал его настолько сильно, насколько Роджерс цеплялся за него, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь и сжимая армейскую толстовку в кулаках. — Господи, ты дома. _Ты дома_ , — выдохнул он, отстраняясь после нескольких глубоких вдохов. Он поднял взгляд на Баки, зная, что почти что разревелся, но сейчас ему было действительно плевать. —  _Баки_ , — выдохнул он, рассмеявшись.

Не только у него на глазах стояли слезы, Стив заметил, когда Баки посмотрел на него, беря его лицо в ладони.

— Хей, чудик, — мягко сказал он. — Счастливого Рождества!

Стив влажно выдохнул и приподнялся на носочках, чтобы вместо ответа поцеловать Баки. Тот обнял его за талию, целуя в ответ, будто это была единственная важная в мире вещь. Стив услышал несколько возгласов умиления со стороны покупателей, а когда парочка из них что-то заворчала насчет их заказов, он услышал, как Наташа шикнула на них:

— Вы можете заказать кофе в любом другом месте, если вам так не терпится, леди. Этот мужчина — солдат, который только что вернулся домой из _Афганистана_ , вы неблагодарная…

— Наташа имеет в виду, — громко сказал Клинт, перекрикивая ее, — что это наш друг, который, очевидно, решил сделать сюрприз своему мужу, который не знал, что он вернется к Рождеству.

Стив слышал их, будто сквозь пелену, но он не мог сосредоточиться и подумать над этим, потому что все еще целовал своего мужа, который был _прямо здесь, цел и невредим_. Который наконец был _дома_.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стива трясло, легкие все еще болели после недавнего приступа астмы, но его это не волновало. Он задушенно рассмеялся, взъерошивая волосы Баки.

— Ты не сказал мне.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. И я не был абсолютно уверен, что смогу приехать прямо к Рождеству, поэтому не хотел расстраивать тебя. Поэтому соврал насчет продления командировки.

Стив зло взглянул на него.

— Если ты соврал на этот счет, то ты должен был приехать через месяц, — сказал он обвиняющим тоном, и Баки закатил глаза.

— Я соврал насчет того, насколько долго это будет длиться. Я знал, что отправлюсь домой сегодня, но просто не знал…

— Ты прощен, — перебил Стив. Приподнимаясь на носочках, чтобы нежно коснуться губ Баки. — У меня достаточно хорошее настроение, чтобы не зацикливаться на этом, придурок.

Баки снова усмехнулся, убирая челку с глаз Стива.

— Серьезно? Почему же? — издеваясь, спросил он.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Ну, не знаю, видел ли ты его, но мой муж приехал домой на Рождество впервые с того момента, как стал моим мужем.

— Правда? — спросил Баки, поднимая бровь в показном удивлении. — Какая наглость, пропускать предыдущие Рождественские вечера. Должно быть, он идеален для тебя, раз ты позволил ему такое.

Стив хихикнул:

— Не знаю, но он выглядит забавно.

— Ну э-э-эй, — сказал Баки игриво предупреждающим тоном. Стив только лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Нет, он очень красив, — сказал он нежным, искренним тоном. — Просто чудо. Не видел его целый год.

Баки улыбнулся мягче и крепче обнял Стива, касаясь губами лба. — Я дома, Стиви. Насовсем.

Стив закрыл глаза и прижался к груди Баки, ощущая щекой его сердцебиение.

— Я не могу описать, насколько счастлив сейчас. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Бак.

— Это взаимно с тех пор, как ты вышел за меня замуж, и еще раньше, — прошептал Баки Стиву в волосы. Стив ткнул его в бок, и Баки издал смешок. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Стиви. Я с тобой до конца, помнишь, сопляк?

— М-м-м, звучит идеально, — шепотом сказал Стив, жмурясь от возникшего в горле кома. —  _Баки_ , — выдохнул он, и Барнс крепче прижал его к себе.

— Я понял, Стиви, — заверил он.

На заднем фоне Стив слышал, как Клинт открыл вторую кассу, так что Стив и Баки больше не задерживали очередь. И он еле расслышал, как Наташа сказала ему, что он может идти, но ему требовалось еще несколько минут, прежде чем он захочет хотя бы на миллиметр отодвинуться от Баки, чтобы они смогли пойти домой. Когда он наконец сделал нормальный вдох и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, Баки просто улыбался, ероша волосы на затылке.

— Готов пойти домой? — спросил он, и Стив кивнул, неохотно выпуская Баки из объятий.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Баки переплел пальцы с пальцами Стива, даже когда наклонился, чтобы поднять сумку и снова водрузить ее на плечо.

— Поверь, у меня есть парочка предположений, — сказал он, весело и хитро улыбаясь Стиву, осматривая его с ног до головы. — Я весь год не видел ничего хотя бы наполовину настолько прекрасного, как ты, — сказал он.

Стив рассмеялся и обернулся помахать Наташе.

— Простите, что оставляю вас справляться урезанным составом, — начал он, но она зло посмотрела на него.

— Роджерс, да не извиняйся ты, тащи свою тощую задницу домой, пока я не рассказала твоему мужу, что у тебя недавно был приступ астмы, — сказала она, и Стив смерил ее злым взглядом, чуствуя, как Баки смотрит на него, еще до того, как тот многозначительно кашлянул.

— У тебя было что? — спросил Баки, и Стив развернул Наташу, утаскивая Баки за собой в сторону служебных помещений за своими вещами.

Наташа только усмехнулась.

— Не забудь! Завтра в одиннадцать! Мне плевать, даже если вы не будете спать всю чертову ночь, вы придете к одиннадцати, или я перенесу вечеринку к вам домой, не важно, насколько голыми вы будете! — крикнула она, когда они ушли в подсобку.

— Да, да, ты разочаруешься во всех мужчинах, если увидишь Стива голым, и ты знаешь об этом, — ответил Баки, рассмеявшись, когда Стив закатил глаза, а Клинт издал полный боли стон. Когда Стив застегнул пальто, он развернулся как раз вовремя, позволяя Баки обвязать шарфом его шею. — Бог знает, как разочаровался я, — сказал он шутливым тоном, который Стив распознал. Баки только долго смотрел на него, а потом потряс головой. — Ты все еще самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел, — промурчал он, наклоняясь и целуя Стива в уголок губ. — Я счастливчик.

Стив выгнул бровь.

—  _Ты_ счастливчик? — надев перчатки, он обхватил руку Баки своей. — Я проведу Рождество с моим мужем.

Баки сжал его ладонь, тепло и нежно смотря на него.

— Я, вообще-то, тоже.

То, что скрывалось за этими словами, было б _о_ льшим, чем Стив когда-либо слышал от всегда полусерьезного Баки, так что все, что он смог, — это улыбнуться, открыть дверь и произнести единственную фразу, которую хотел сказать Баки больше всего:

— Счастливого Рождества, Баки.


End file.
